Carts of various sorts have been used around the home and in business settings to haul goods from one place to another. Many of these carts are of uncomplicated construction, lacking automated features and costing relatively little. Others, produced at great expense, can transport large and heavy loads with minimal human intervention. A need presently exists for a utility cart which fills a niche between these two extremes.